Another KevEdd
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Another bit of KevEdd smut.


It made him so mad, seeing that dork get so close to his friends. He had started tutoring some of the guys on the baseball team and all they could talk about was how smart Double D was and how Kevin could use the help too. Kevin didn't want to spend time with the little nerd. The thought of sitting there with his team mates while Edd droned on about polynomials, the other guys watching him, probable thinking about all the terrible things they could do to him just filled him with rage. He would snap at them whenever they brought it up.

He stomped across the street as he watched John the shortstop leaving Edd's house, the dick had the nerve to pull the smaller teen into a hug. Kevin had just so happened to be walking past the open window in his living room when it had happened. The dick leaned in close, like he was whispering something into Edd's ear. That was when Kevin started to head over there. His vision red with anger. There was no way he was going to let someone like John take advantage of the dork, he probably thought that the guy liked him or something. The blush on his cheeks when Kevin walked up to him was a telltale sign of that.

"Double dork!" He all but shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Gr-greetings, Kevin, I was going to go inside and fix myself something to eat… I had three study sessions today and am a bit hungry." Edd answered him, the look of confusion and innocence just fueled the redhead's anger. "You can come in and eat if you would like."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kevin accused as he followed the smaller teen into his house and through to the kitchen. "I mean what are you doing with John? You know he is just messing with you, he could never actually like you."

The smaller teen stopped looking through the cabinets to face him, "I have no interest in John," He looked genuinely confused. "Is that why you are so upset? I had thought it had to do with something Eddy had done. That is the only time you talk to me anymore."

Kevin was taken aback by that statement. "That isn't true… I talk to you at school… Sometimes." The more he thought about it he realized that the dork was right, it was like the pin to his balloon. "I don't know what came over me… I just thought that you were going to get in too deep with John and that you were going to get hurt… Not that I would care if you got hurt." He doubled back when it sounded like he would be personally effected by the event.

"That is kind of you, as old friends it is good to look out for each other," He turned back to the looking through the cabinets, pulling out a pot and a box of macaroni. He moved to the sink to fill the pot with water, then setting on the burner before turning it on. "You don't need to put on airs Kevin, there is no one here to impress."

Kevin heaved a sigh, "You're right, I just thought that you were, you know, falling for him… He can be charming… I didn't want you to be taken advantage of." He sounded stupid, there was no way that the dork was going to believe him.

"That is very kind of you Kevin." He turned from the pot of water smiling, the gap toothed smile caused his heart to start to race, and a blush crept up his cheeks. "I would have never pegged you as the chivalrous type. With someone like Nazz, yes, but not concerning myself. In fact, I thought you didn't like me anymore when I came out as homosexual."

Kevin felt his heart jump to his throat, "I never meant to give that impression… I would never dislike you for something so dumb. I didn't like you because of your friends. You have to admit that they are kind of dicks… Well Eddy is anyway." If Kevin were to admit it to himself, he liked the little nerd, there were times the dark haired boy would sneak into his thoughts… Those times were almost always late at night, when he was in the middle of his 'me time' it had become more and more frequent. This was causing the redhead to become jealous at the thought of any of his teammates touching the boy. He wanted him. He wanted him more than anything in the world.

Kevin moved closer boxing the boy in, the thought of touching him at the forefront of his mind. It was as if his body was no longer listening to his brain as he leaned in and kissed the smaller boy. This was not just a peck on the lips, he decided that this was a moment that he would go all out and bully his tongue's way into the other boy's mouth.

"K-Kevin?" Edd said his name as a question when he pulled back for air. "I, what are we doing?"

"Kissing," He said obviously, he leaned in pecking him on the lips before turning him slightly to cage him in against the counter. The pot on the stove forgotten as he grazed his teeth along the smaller teen's throat. He wanted to mark him, to make sure that none of the guys on the team would touch him. "And touching," He said letting his hands grip the boy's hips.

"Sh-should we be doing this? Kissing and touching?" He liked that Edd sounded s breathless.

"Yes," He pulled the boy's hips forward pressing against him, so that Eddward could feel how effected he was by him. How arousing the little dork was. "Just relax Double Dork and let me make you feel good." He bit down on his neck sucking at the skin causing a dark spot to form on the pale flesh there.

"Oh, okay Kevin…" He moaned out his name when Kevin ground against him. He hoisted the smaller teen up, sitting him on the counter, he started to unbutton his pants. Sliding down the zip he found the boy's hardened dick inside. He palmed him through his underwear, "Kevin!" He gasped, "You can't touch me there."

Kevin smiled against the boy's neck, "Ask me to stop and I will," He ground his own erection against him, he chuckled when Edd let out a groan, "But I don't think you want me to." He punctuated that with another roll of his hips. He moved to kiss the boy on the lips again, pulling at his pants.

"Kevin! I cannot be without pants on the counter! It is unsanitary." He gasped when Kevin got his pants past the knee.

"I will clean it afterwards." He promised, pulling the pants the rest of the way down. He tossed the other teen's jeans aside to and then went to work pulling off his briefs. Once those were also out of the way he looked Edd in the eye as he stroked him. Wanting to see his reaction. "Is this okay?"

"I, ah, I am having a hard time finding a re-reason to ask you to stop…" He panted out, his voice was pure pleasure.

"Have you done this before?" Kevin asked, the thought of being the first person to touch him had his dick at full attention. When the boy shook his head no Kevin smiled, leaning in to kiss Edd on the lips. "Good, I will kill anyone that touches you." He growled, "You are mine, I want everyone to know it, and if anyone thinks they can have you they need to go through me first!"

"K-Kevin, I don't belong to anyone." Edd gasped, when the other teen started to stroke him faster.

"After this, there is going to be no question who you belong to. I want you Edd, I like you. Double Dork, I want this to work." He nibbled at Edd's ear, he stroked the other teen's cock faster rubbing his thumb in a circle around the head. Spreading the pre-cum that was gathering there. "I need to know if you want me to stop… Because if you don't stop me now this is going to end in bed…"

When Edd only tilted his head to the side to offer access to his neck Kevin slid him forward hoisting him up and off the counter, when the smaller teen locked his legs around his waist he looked at Kevin. "My room is the first door at the top of the stairs."

That was all it took, Kevin was up the stairs and tossing the dork on the bed like he weighed nothing. "Take off your shirt," He said pulling his own over his head and tossing it to the side, he froze for a moment, and there Edd was in the middle of his bed, naked and waiting for him. "You are so sexy." He growled out, he dug through his pockets coming up with a small bottle he tossed to Edd who caught it confused. Kevin quickly shed his pants and boxers before joining the smaller teen on the bed.

"No I'm not…" He blushed looking up at Kevin as he positioned himself over him.

"I think you are, so do most of the guys on the team. It's why I get so jealous, you could have any one of them if you wanted." As he spoke, Kevin's hand made its way along Edd's body, "But know that I don't want to see you with anyone else." He nipped at the boy's bottom lip before kissing him deeply.

"I w-wouldn't want to be with anyone else," The smaller teen moaned out when Kevin's fingers found Edd's entrance, he took the bottle from Edd with his free hand popping the lid.

"I'm going to stretch you. It is so I don't hurt you." He spread some of the lube on his fingers before slipping one inside. He loved the sounds the dork was making, little keens and moans as Kevin worked in another finger. He wanted the other teen to be as comfortable as possible. But seeing Edd's face, as he moaned and the pleasure there made him want to cum. He thrust his fingers deeper, finding that bundle of nerves.

"Kevin," Eddward gasped as he came. "I, please Kevin."

Kevin smirked positioning himself between Edd's shaking legs, "If you need me to stop at any point, tell me and I will." He guided his cock into the boy's hole. Letting out a groan when he pushed in slightly, Edd was still so tight. It was going to be hell trying to control himself and not just fuck into the smaller teen at full force. Eddward was moaning out his name and he felt him tense a bit when he thrust in fully. "It's alright, just relax." He peppered the boy's face with kisses, "I'm going to start moving now, I need you to stay relaxed or this is going to hurt a bit."

His pace started slowly, with the intention of making sure Edd was comfortable, but soon he found his thrusts coming faster. He moved Edd's leg, pushing it higher on his hip as he now pounded into the other teen, this caused Eddward to gasp and moan. With the sweet sounds he was making and the way his muscles clenched around him he knew the boy was going to cum again. When he did, Kevin caught Edd's lips in a kiss, trapping whatever shout he would have let out in their mouths. He came shortly after, tensing and releasing himself into the other teen. He was sure he had heard the boy mutter "messy, messy, messy," as he rolled them over and pulled Double D's blanket on top of them. They would talk this out after they had a bit of a rest.

"Get some sleep, Double Dork," He muttered as he drifted off, smiling when Edd snuggled into his side.


End file.
